Once Upon a Time in Lingjian Mountain
Details *'Title:' 从前有座灵剑山 / Cong Qian You Zuo Ling Jian Shan *'English title:' Once Upon a Time in Lingjian Mountain *'Genre:' Xianxia, comedy *'Episodes:' 37 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi, Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Nov-12 Synopsis A story that follows Wang Lu, a young genius, who enters the Lingjian Mountain Sect and embarks on an unconventional journey towards immortal cultivation. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Xu Kai as Wang Lu :A young genius that possesses the spirit essence of the legendary Ouyang Shang, and the unique Yi (Kong) spiritual root. The top disciple of Lingjian Mountain. He is knowledgeable and witty, but is also shameless and arrogant. *Sandrine Pinna as Wang Wu :Fifth elder of Lingjian Mountain, head of Wu Xiang Peak. She possesses golden core cultivation, and a lower grade Yi (lower grade) za root. Wang Lu's teacher. She is beautiful, but has a tick skin and "poison" tongue. Known for her shameless ways, she is often referred to as the embarassment of Lingjian Mountain. She was in love with Ouyang Shang, but begins to fall for Wang Lu. *Zhu Yuan Bing as Hai Yunfan :Second prince of Yuntai Kingdom. He hides his true identity and talent, and becomes an outer disciple of Lingjian Mountain. He possesses the He (gentle wind and weak water) spiritual root. He becomes close friends with Wang Lu, and is in love with Liu Li. *Gao Yu Er as Feng Ling :Daughter of Feng Yin. Lady boss of an inn at Lingxi Town. She is a nine-tailed fox whose body is sealed, thus making her unable to learn magical powers. However her martial skills is at the top. She is close friends with Wang Wu. *Guo Xiao Ting as Liu Li Immortal :A true descent disciple of Lingjian Mountain, under the guidance of Ao Guanhai. Daughter of Tianlun True Lord. She is innocent and naive, but is extremely skilled in cultivation. She possesses a Tian spiritual root. ;Lingjian Mountain *Roger Kwok as Feng Yin :Sect leader of Lingjian Mountain, head of Xing Chen Peak. He specializes in the Xingchen Skill. He possesses Hua Shen cultivation, and the Xing Chen (Tian) spiritual root. *Vivian Dawson as Ouyang Shang :Former head disciple of Lingjian Mountain. He disappeared after leading the "golden age" era to defeat the Demon tribe. *Chen Wei Xu as Liu Xian :Second elder of Lingjian Mountain, head of Piao Miao Peak. He possesses Yuan Ying cultivation. He is in charge of managing the daily needs of the disciples and giving lessons. *Huang Xin as Fang He :Third elder of Lingjian Mountain, head of Ling Chen Peak. He possesses Yuan Ying cultivation. He is in charge of upholding the rules and executing punishment. *Qiu Bo Hao as Lu Li :Sixth elder of Lingjian Mountain, head of Si Xiang Peak. He possesses Yuan Ying cultivation. He is in charge of finance management. *Yi Bo as Ao Guanhai :Seventh elder of Lingjian Mountain, head of Qing Yun Peak. He possesses Yuan Ying cultivation. He is in charge of growing spiritual grasses, medicine and breeding spiritual beasts. *Zhu Yun Er as Hua Yun :Ninth elder of Lingjian Mountain, head of Xiao Yao Peak. He possesses Yuan Ying cultivation. He is in charge of managing the daily needs of the disciples and giving lessons. *He Wen Jun as Zhu Qin :Seventh prince of Daming Kingdom. Inner disciple of Lingjian Mountain. He often goes against Wang Lu. *Xu Ling Chen as Wang Zhong :Originally a servant of Wang Lu, he later betrayed him and started following Zhu Qin. Inner disciple of Lingjian Mountain. *Li Xiao Pang as Wen Bao :Son of the Royal Advisor of Cang Lan Kingdom. Inner disciple of Lingjian Mountain. He possesses the second grade (earth element) spiritual root. He likes Yue Xinyao. *Li Xi Zi as Qiu Yun, inner disciple of Lingjian Mountain. First senior brother. *Bebe Chang as Yue Xinyao, inner disciple of Lingjian Mountain. She possesses the second grade (water element) spiritual root. *Cao Ming Yue as Wen Yin, inner disciple of Lingjian Mountain. Close friend of Yue Xinyao. ;Others *Zheng Ya Wen as Liang Qiu : Kun Shan Sword Spirit. She likes her previous owner, Ouyang Shang. She is cold, but is fiercely passionate in her hatred for evil. *Wang Wen Qi as Nanji Xianweng, sect leader of Kunlan Mountain. *James Wen as Hai Tiankuo, General of Junhuang Mountain. Hai Yunfan's elder brother. *Jerry Huang as Tianlun True Lord, leader of Wanfa Sect and Lord of Qianling Sect. *Jerry Huang as Dilun True Lord, leader of Wanfa Sect. *Tang Guo Zhong as Shuiyue True Lord, leader of Shengjing Sect. *Xia Hou Bin as Zhifeng Reverend, creator of Qianling Sect. *Fu Zi Ming as Xu Zefang / Xu Jingtian, subordinate of Hai Tiankuo. *Jiang Fan as Gao Qiaolan, subordinate of Tianlun True Lord. *Chen Yi En as Zhan Ziye, disciple of Wan Fa sect. *Gao Rong Fang as Zhou Linlin, disciple of Kun Lun sect *Lai Shi Hao as Wangyue Immortal, disciple of Sheng Jing sect. *Wang Xiao Di as Jiang Liu, disciple of Sheng Jing sect. *Ruan Sheng Wen as Xue Boren, disciple of the Beast Tamer sect. Feng Ling's fiancee. *Li Hua as Li Laoquan *Zhang Shao Gang as Shang Zhong Elder ;Wang Village *Wang Wei An as Village Elder *Jie Bing as Wang Fugui, Wang Lu's father *Wang Zheng as Madame Sui, Wang Lu's mother *Fu Lu Yu as Wang Xiaohu, disciple of Qian Ling sect *Lu En Xin as Qian Xun / Xiao Lan, disciple of Qian Ling sect. Gou Wa's sister, Wang Lu's childhood mate. *Xu Wei Luo as Gou Wa ;Cameo *Peggy Ji as Liu Erniang, resident of Taoyuan Village. Soundtrack *Breaking Waves (破浪) by Wang Xiaokun *In the Past (从前) by Dong Zhen and Wang Jingxuan *Tears Under the Moon (月下泪) by Er Ke Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Cong Qian You Zuo Ling Jian Shan (从前有座灵剑山) by Guo Wang Bi Xia (国王陛下) *'Director:' Yu Zhong Zhong *'Screenwriters:' Fan Kan (范侃), Li Fei Fei (李菲菲), Xu Peng Peng (许芃芃), Fang Qiang Qiang (方羌羌) *'Producers:' Yang Yan (杨焱), Feng Jing Xiao (冯镜晓) *'Company:' iQiyi, Tencent Pictures, Stellar Media, ABB Productions External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Xianxia Category:Tencent Pictures Category:IQiyi Category:QQ Category:Stellar Media